


I Think I Like You

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: F/M, The pairing happens two years later though, others may be in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: First it’s just skating, yeahThere’ll be a time skip at some pointThere will be romance after thatThere’s cats in here
Relationships: Yurio/OC





	I Think I Like You

The young redhead was skating around the Hasetsu Ice Castle Rink, hair pulled back and voice humming quietly a song she had gotten into, when she faintly heard the sound of the door shutting as someone passed through it, and assuming it was -woman's name here- she just ignored it and did a spin, then twirled about the ice a bit before deciding to try a jump or two. Jase skated forward then turned then turned again, before jumping off the back of her skate and using the pick to assist, doing two revolutions, but while she was still coming down through the air she heard Yurio's voice and she jerked, yelping as she missed her landing and fell... "Jasevel?!" Yurio called out, running into the actual rink area and finding her picking herself up. "H-Hi, Yurio..." she said, and he sighed as he shook his head. He held out a hand to her, despite seeing her trying to get up on her own, and she huffed as she looked at his hand, then shrugged as she took it and allowed him to pull her up. Smiling a little, she skated off the ice and sat on one of the benches, looking at him.

Yurio asked "Were you practicing again?" She nodded, then huffed as she said "Of course, you already knew that. It should have been pretty obvious, considering where we are..." The blonde blinked as he looked at the redhead, then smirked as he said "Dayum, someone is sassy to-day." She rolled her eyes at Yurio, shaking her head then blinking when he asked "Want to practice with me?" She felt her cheeks heat up, and threw her gaze towards the ground as she nodded to him. The blonde smiled as he nodded back at her, then held out a hand to her and she huffed and kept her gaze down as she took it. She shook hair from her eyes, which he then brushed away for her, with that smile of his that always melted her heart. Shivering a bit, she walked with him to where the skates were, and he grabbed a pair and slipped them on then led her back to the ice. She went out onto the ice as he tested his skates just to make sure, then he joined her there. Jasevel glanced over at the blonde, then hummed softly as she looked away again and skated forward.

They skated in silence for awhile, then the blonde cleared his throat. “I’d like to ask you something,” he said.

end one


End file.
